Fly With Me
by nomnomcandy598
Summary: Max has lived in an orphanage for ages. No one adopts her because of her wings. When she gets adopted, she feels like she can start all over and be a normal teenager... but then, she meets Fang


**Hi Guy ^_^ This is my first story so please take it easy on me and review!**

"Gimme back my doll!"

"Shut up!"

"Catch me if you can!"

"Stop it!"

"I'm hungry."

_Can't I just sleep in peace? Someone has to make those little rascals shut up._ I looked at the clock; 8 o'clock.

I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom like a zombie, slamming the door to show my annoyance.

I stared at myself through the mirror. I looked dead. How many years have been here? 6 years? 7? Even I've lost count.

Just as I went into the shower I heard a scream. "Breakfast!"

Only 5 minutes since I woke up and I was already having a bad day. Knowing the kids here, there wouldn't be any breakfast by the time I got downstairs.

I spent a lot of time thinking in the shower. I cursed the day I got wings. Because of them, no one wants me. Everyone hates me and stares at me with their ghostly eyes. Even the younger kids rejected me. Except for Angel, Gazzy and Ari. After all, I saved Angel and Gazzy. Ari just admired my wings and followed me everywhere.

The thought of them made my eyes water. Angel and Gazzy were recently adopted a week ago and my life turned even more miserable than it was before. There was probably no chance they would see each other again.

After my shower, I didn't bother going downstairs to look for breakfast. I went back into my room and studied. I didn't go to school; I taught myself how to read and write. I've been on my own since I can remember and I learned not to depend on other people.

I was about to practice my worn-out guitar that I bought for a couple bucks from a guy on the streets, when I heard whispering outside my door.

I did my best to make out what they were saying.

"I don't think you'll want to see her. She's… different," said Anne Walker, the owner of the orphanage.

"I like different. If everyone's the same, it would be boring," and unfamiliar voice retorted.

Anne sighed. "If you must. But please don't run out screaming."

_Knock, knock. "_Maximum? Some wants to see you."

I shoved my guitar aside and opened the door and a beautiful woman with a majestic smile held her hand out. "Hello Maximum! I'm Valencia Martinez."

I cautiously shook her hand. This was the first time someone didn't give me a weird look. "Hi, Ms. Martinez. You can call me Max. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes actually. My 14 year old daughter, Ella and I are getting lonely quite lonely at home so I decided to find her a sister. And I think you would be perfect for that role."

I was stunned. I stared into her warm brown eyes._ Was she serious? She wanted to adopt me? A freak with wings?_

"I would love to but are you sure you want me? I mean, I have wings. I'm not your typical teenage girl."

She chuckled and said, "Of course Max! Your wings make you special. They make you your own person. Please come and join my family."

I froze for a minute. Then I jumped up and hugged her. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Ok dear, pack your things; we have a long drive ahead of us."

Ms. Martinez and Anne went down stairs to sign contracts and all that jazz while I packed my things.

_Was this really happening? I felt like God knew that I had suffered enough and it was finally time to give me my gift._ The smile on my face would not go away.

The other kids stared at me like I was some kind of psycho_. So long suckers._

But it slowly faded as I walked passed Ari's room. I slapped myself on my forehead._ I'm so selfish! I forgot that I'm leaving Ari! He's like my younger brother!_

"Ari? I have something to tell you."

"Hm? Oh Hi Max! I heard already and I'm really happy for you! But please visit me from time to time… don't leave me alone."

He leaped into my arms and my vision got blurry. "I'm sorry Ari! I'm really sorry!" I sobbed.

"I'm really gonna miss you Max. Please don't forget me!" We held each other for about 10 minutes and Ari backed away.

"Hurry up Max. Go and start your new life."

I patted his head and wiped away my tears. "Bye Ari. I'll miss you"

"Bye Max."

I walked slowly to the office, waited patiently at the door and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I still don't see why you would want Maximum. She's weird; she doesn't fit in." I rolled my eyes. _Bitch._

"Max is special and I don't think making her stay in this junkyard for the rest of her life will make her happy," Ms. Martinez snapped back.

I tried to hold in my laugh as I imagined Anne's face at that moment.

Ms. Martinez stomped out of the room.

"C'mon Max, let's go."

When we finally reached my new home, my voice was all tired out. We spoke for the entire car ride.

As soon as I walked into the house, a small teenage girl ran up to me. "Are you my new sister?"

"Yea, I guess I am." She threw her arms around me and squeezed the life out of me.

"Ow!" I forgot she couldn't see my wings because they were tucked in my jacket.

"Umm, Ella, I need to tell show you something."

Nervously, I slipped off my jacket.

She stared with the same eyes as the kid at the orphanage. Did she not accept me either? I was about to cry until she screamed, "Awesome!

" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Have a great day Max! If you have any problems, just call me." Ms. Mar—_Mom _waved as I got out of the car.

The weekend had gone by so fast and I was already starting my first day of school. What if someone finds out I have wings? Will they reject me? Will they make fun of me or run away in fear? Will I make any friends?

Ella waved goodbye from the car. "Don't worry Max! You're really cool and pretty. You'll definitely make friends."

It was scary the way she could read my mind after only knowing her for two days.

"Thanks Ella."

A week went by and no one has spoken to me yet. No one likes the new kid.

I went onto the roof of the school and took my jacket off. I let my wings relax as I stared at the afternoon sky.

I was about to jump off and fly when I heard a sneeze.

"Iggy! You idiot!" I heard someone whisper.

I turned to see the school's most desirable guy, Fang standing with his best friend, Iggy. I knew he was going to spread it around. I knew he was going to make fun of me. _So much for a great new life._

I jumped off and flew towards the s but I can't hear him over my sobbing. I flew to the tallest tree and perched on a branch.

I silently cried until I saw something flying in the distance.

It was a bir—No. It couldn't be. It was Fang and Iggy.

**So it was kinda short but i hope you guys liked it:)**


End file.
